Farewell
"Farewell" is a stand-alone bonus episode launched on March 5 and 6, 2018 depending on the region, only available as part of the Deluxe Edition and boxed editions of Life is Strange: Before the Storm and takes place long before the events of Before the Storm, with young Max and Chloe together. The player will be given the chance to play as Max Caulfield for a final time, the protagonist of the original Life is Strange.Before the Storm FAQ The original voice actresses, Hannah Telle and Ashly Burch returned to play Max and Chloe.Farewell - Behind the Scenes It launched alongside the boxed standardStandard Edition on the Square Enix store and Limited Editions of Before the Storm in the US, which will release on the same day and later on March 9th in PAL territories and include a download code unlock the bonus episode.Tumblr official announcement Synopsis A young Max Caulfield is at the home of her best friend Chloe Price. Chloe has been told by her mother to get rid of the junk in her room, so Chloe decides she may as well clean it at the same time. Max looks around the room and discovers many mementos from their years of friendship. She finds a Polaroid camera that belongs to Chloe's father, William Price. When Max asks Chloe why her dad's camera is in her room, Chloe tells Max that her dad said she could bring it up there for Max to use because he's tired of watching her drool all over herself every time he uses it - "his words." Max knows that her family is moving to Seattle in three days, and she still hasn't told Chloe about this yet. Max is clearly worried about how to tell her best friend and is looking for the right opportunity to raise the subject. She has an opportunity to tell Chloe in her room or not. Chloe finds an old cassette tape that they made as a message to their older (current) selves. On it, they are playing pirates and mention an amulet and a treasure map. Chloe grabs their old sketchbook of pirate drawings. The map is missing but Max finds it inside an old textbook. The instructions include a telescope - which Chloe goes to find downstairs in the garage - and an amulet that Max (reluctantly) searches for in the attic. After finding it, the girls attach the amulet to the telescope and use it to discover the location of the "treasure." They dig up the treasure which turns out to be a time capsule of memories. Max can play a message on the answering machine from a fellow student's mother about an incident at Blackwell Academy that her daughter and Chloe were involved in. Chloe can reveal that she turned on a Bunsen burner near the other student in an act of anger after the student made fun of her clothes and called her a scholarship kid. If Max hadn't told Chloe earlier in her room, she now has another opportunity to tell Chloe about her moving to Seattle after they have finished examining the time capsule. She can still delay telling her at this point. Shortly afterwards, Chloe's mom, Joyce Price, is brought home by a police officer, and she is crying. It is not explained in this bonus episode why Joyce is crying, or why Chloe starts crying, but based on the events we saw in the original game by DONTNOD, we know that Joyce is relaying the news to Chloe that her father has been killed in a car accident. Immediately after the burial service, we see Max being driven away by her parents, and she is tearful as she watches Chloe and Joyce through the back window of the car. After the service, Chloe comes home and goes straight upstairs to find a note from Max stuck to her cassette player on the floor of her room. She listens to the tape. The message on the tape will vary depending on when the player chooses to have Max tell Chloe about her move to Seattle (if she told her before leaving at all). Checkpoints * Bedroom * Attic * Backyard * Price House - Downstairs Characters * Chloe Price * Max Caulfield * William Price (audio only) * Ann Rogers (audio only) * Joyce Price (no lines) * Ryan Caulfield (cutscene) * Vanessa Caulfield (cutscene) * Aaron Price (mentioned) * Bongo (mentioned) Featured Music * Ben Howard - Black FliesSquare Enix press release "BOXED LIMITED AND VINYL EDITIONS COMING MARCH" Reception N/A Achievements There was originally going to be an achievement that players could have earned on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox if they completed this episode: However, upon releasing Episode 2, all of the achievement lists have been updated and edited to not include this objective, so that players which didn't buy the Deluxe Edition could still achieve 100% game completion. The new achievement, simply called "Before the Storm", only requires the player to complete all three episodes of the game. Trivia * Square Enix's Community Manager Toby Palm came up with the name "Farewell".E3 Panel with Chris Floyd and Toby Palm * Some lines from the episode are visible on the script shown in the trailer.Reddit post by /u/ch3rn0v * In the Before the Storm Deluxe Edition trailer, there is a note with the date July 28, 2007 written on it next to the page saying "Bonus Episode: Farewell". This date is not relevant to the date and year that "Farewell" is set in and was just a reused asset on marketing material. * There are no implications that Max has any powers in "Farewell." * The butterfly graffiti that Max can draw on the side of Chloe's fireplace in the original game by DONTNOD is visible in "Farewell," but only for a couple of seconds before it disappears. * In the clothing pile in Chloe’s bedroom, if you look closely you can see the blue shirt that Max wore and the gray Arcadia Bay sweater that Chloe wore in “Chaos Theory”. Videos Deluxe Edition Trailer ESRB Farewell - Behind the Scenes Life is Strange Before the Storm - Farewell Launch Trailer PEGI References fr:Farewell pt-br:Farewell ru:Прощание Category:Before the Storm Category:Episodes (Before the Storm) Category:Episodes